


The Return of Sonic The Hedgehog Episode 2: Sword vs. Speed

by JohnGermoxicanReborn



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnGermoxicanReborn/pseuds/JohnGermoxicanReborn
Summary: Sonic only needs to one more match to enter the final four, where he books his spot for Hyrule, but he needs to face Cloud Strife. Is he able to stop an iconic fighter or is he heading home early?
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 1





	1. Lights out and truth revealed

**Chapter 1**

**CLOUD VS. SONIC PUNCH OUT ARENA QUATERFINALS-WINNER ADVANCES TO SEMI’S AND TO HYRULE**

The Arena Ring lights have fallen to the ring and is slowly being reset back. Sonic, who can’t see anything, is on the outside of the ring and trying to get up. Couple of the lights began coming on and Sonic sees a baseball bat and crawls to it as he has no feelings in his legs. As he got close to it, he is stopped by a black boot belonging to Cloud, who is stepping on the bat. “Looks like your miracle run is over!” He raises his sword to hit Sonic.

**3 DAYS AGO BEFORE THE MATCH WITH PAC-MAN**

Sonic, Amy, Aurora, and Eggman, who are all wearing black clothes and all have hoodies on to cover their faces, arrived at the arena where security escorted them through the halls room, where the media tried their best to get a word from them, but security did its job and got them to their dressing room door where the media was not allowed. They take removed their hoodies “Is it weird to say that I miss that?” Amy asked, not feeling like a celebrity for a while. “That was my first time experiencing something like that.” Eggman responded back to her.

As security began leaving, one of them from the opposite direction came with three duffel bags and dropped them near the guest. “Here are your bags, sorry that you couldn’t come with them in, we needed to make sure no illegal items were in it.” “Understood.” Sonic said back to him. “Also, they got your entrance music and your opponent have been selected.” The guard added. “Who?” Sonic asked “Pac-Man.” The guard answered back, and Eggman heard this as well. “Anyway, I have to go, and welcome back, Sonic.” He closed his fist for a bump and Sonic returned the favor. The guard went with the rest of the security detail, where they were crowding him for getting a fist bump from Sonic.

Sonic opened the door and were amazed to see that the room was big enough as it was filled with a bathroom complete with a shower, a table with different variety of food, a couch, finishing off with a HD television. “Wow, I didn’t expect this to be clean and big?” Amy said. “How long do I have to wear these headphones and this hoodie?” Aurora getting annoyed. “Just for a little longer sweetie.” Amy said calming her down. “Okay, mommy.” Aurora said as they closed the door.

Amy sat Aurora on the couch and began talking to Sonic and Eggman. “I’m not sure we should tell her.” “Amy, she needs to know.” Sonic said back to her. “She is going to find out sooner or later, and I did say that Orbot and Cubot would watch over her.” Eggman added. “I know but she is still a child and things like this could impact her and-“ “Ahem.” Said Aurora, causing all three to look at her, who somehow took off her hoodie and her headphones, and wearing Amy’s first clothes. “Is this about Papa coming back to fight?” She asked. “Because I knew for a long time.” When she said that, all three of them were shocked. “How?” Amy asked. “When Daddy was watching tv downstairs and thought I was asleep, I watched his old videos and he felt happy to see his old self again.” Sonic was shocked. “But I didn’t have all my fights. “As a secret, I told Orbot and Cubot to show me more of Papa’s fights in exchanged I pass their lessons.” “Including?” Sonic asked if she watch the fight that made him retire. “No.” She said back. “They told me that one is something you are only allowed to show me, but it may not be the best decision at my age.” Aurora answering Sonic. “Aurora, I’m shocked that at your age-“

“Mom, every time I visit Tails and Zoey with Orbot and Cubot, I have to protect them against Sticks who you should blame for exposing me to violence.” Aurora explaining to her mom. “And if you are wondering, no I have no lust for violence as you should only use violence to not only protect yourself, but others as well.” “Can’t argue with that.” Amy accepted Aurora’s reason. “Dad, I know that you are afraid of me seeing you hurt, but I won’t because I know that you will be safe and somehow manage to get yourself back up, no matter how hurt you are.” She said. Sonic felt a little emotional about what his 5-year-old Daughter said. “That means a lot, Tiny.” He hugs his daughter, causing Eggman to wipe his glasses.

Amy looks at him. “What, my glasses’ are dirty.” He lied. Amy smiled and lipped to him, which he could still make out without his glasses. “Your secret is safe with me.” Eggman put his glasses back on and went to Sonic. “All right, now that Aurora knows, let’s talk about your opponent Pac-man and strategy on how to bet him. Sonic let go of Aurora and turns to Eggman. “What’s the plan?”

**2 HOURS LATER**

As all four watch the fight between Cloud and Mr. Game and Watch ends with Cloud winning, a knock on the door is heard, and Sonic knew what it meant as he got up and begins to leave. Before Sonic does leave as he opened the door, he takes off his scarf, knees down and hands it to Aurora. “Tiny, I want you to hold on to that, because I want it back when I’m done.” He said to her. “Okay, papa.” She kisses his nose and hugs his face. “Ah, you get a kiss.” He kisses her on the head. “Excuse me.” Said Amy, feeling left out. “You get a kiss too.” He kisses Amy and gives her a hug. “Good Luck.” She said to him. Sonic turns to Eggman and offers his fist, where Eggman fist pumps him back. “Show them that you haven’t lost a step.” Eggman told him. “I will.” He promised Eggman. Sonic takes one last look of the three people that helped him get this far, and he closes the door and heads to the staging area.


	2. Reaction and Response

A video showing Tails, Zoey, Sticks, Knuckles, Cubot and Orbot are watching the Rest of Worlds qualifiers and the moment Sonic showed up, they all went nuts, including Sticks hugging Orbot and Cubot. “Hey Sticks, looks like you made new friends!” Said Tails. Sticks let go of Orbot and Cubot. “Tell anyone about this, I’ll dismantle you.” She threatened. Other clips followed, including one featuring the entire Star Fox crew going nuts even though they knew it was going to happen. Another clip showed a sports bar in the Mushroom Kingdom, where the moment Sonic appeared, a lot of the bar patrons started a beer shower, with one of them scream like crazy. After a mashup of many clips shown, the last one goes back to Tails showing Shadow, having a look of disbelief on his face, all saying but two words. “Kill Me.”

“That moment when Sonic entered the Super Smash Brothers qualifiers had the whole world go nuts, not just on planet Mobius, but other planets as well.” Chun Li reported. “Last Night was not just a return from a legend, but a feel-good story that we all need right now.” “And I was shocked as well because he didn’t tell anyone, including me.” Rouge said back. “Feeling left out was a little unsettling, but I actually enjoyed Sonic’s epic return. “Same here.” Chun Li said back. “When we come back, we show you how the rest of qualifying is turning out, including tomorrow’s World of Fighters Path 1.” 

The tv turns off in the hotel room which Sonic and Co are staying, but only Amy, Aurora, and Eggman were in the room, watching the report, with Aurora sleeping. “I’m amazed how many people saw this match.” Said an impressed Amy. “Well, Sonic’s return was a big surprise, but he shouldn’t let that get into his head.” Eggman answered back, and he noticed someone wasn’t here with them. “Speaking of which, where is Sonic?” He asked Amy. “He said that Pac-Man invited him to a bar and that he was also sending tickets to people back home.” “I’m a little worried if Sonic drinks.” Said Eggman. “I’m am too, but he rarely drinks.” Amy said to Eggman. 

“Trust me, I thought when he was going through that alcoholic stage, but he didn’t touch one drop because he told me why would I risk losing everything if I let alcohol take me over? I don’t care how much pain I’m in, I will not let our child see me as a drunk wasting away and me leaving him.” “Wow.” Eggman couldn’t believe that Sonic said that. “Besides, the only thing he drinks is Lon Lon Milk.” Amy said. “And believe it or not, he only drinks one once a month, and the only time he drank more then one was when The Patriots beat the Rams.” “Uh, that game was horrible.” Eggman feeling the same way. “Anyway, why did you turn off the tv when they were about to report on the World of Fighters stage?” Amy curiously asked. “No reason!” Eggman hastily said. “I’m going to bed!” He said as he exited the room and went to his. Amy turns on the tv and a female fighter appeared. “Oh, that’s your girlfriend.” Amy was impressed on why Eggman left. “Your secret is safe with me.” 

“I will send you guys tickets, and I’m serious, you guys need to only pack what you need and please don’t tell Shadow, he would love nothing more but to see me fail.” Sonic said to Tails. “Don’t worry, plus I think the last thing Shadow wants to see is you making it to the final four.” Tails said back to Sonic. “So it’s just you, Knuckles, Orbot and Cubot?” “Yep, Zoey has to work but she would have loved to come, she is a huge fan of Smash Brothers.” Tails told Sonic. “Alright, see you guys tomorrow morning at the free breakfast buffet.” He ends the call and sends the tickets to his friends. “Let’s hope I don’t get into trouble.” He said as he walks into the parking lot of the Level Up Bar.

“Sonic, didn’t think you were going to make it!” Said a surprised Pac-Man, who is joined by his wife Mrs. Pac-Man. “Is that Mrs. Pac-Man, I haven’t seen you in a long time.” Sonic kissed the Lady Pac’s hand. “My, a gentleman, makes up for the fact you beat my husband.” She said with a death stare, causing Sonic to panic. “It was a just a competition and it needed to be won-“ Mrs Pac-Man started laughing. “I’m joking, it was a good match.” She kisses Sonic on the check. “Great to have you back, Blue Devil.” She said with a wink and she enters the bar. “Wow, is she really happy to see me?” He asked Pac. “Are you kidding me? She greets many people who she hasn’t seen in long time that way. Not all the time but in your case it’s different.” He told Sonic. “Hey, are you still mad at losing?” Sonic asked about earlier tonight. “Nah, I was unprepared, plus I’m not out yet, I still got Path 2.” Pac-Man told him without any hatred for the Hedgehog. 

“So, you know why I invited you here?” Pac-Man asked. “Let me guess, you own the place?” Sonic joked. “Actually, I do!” Pac-Man said. “For real?” A shocked Sonic couldn’t believe that was true. “But no, it’s because many of the competitors want to see you and some old friends that missed you.” Pac-Man explained to him why he invited him. “When did you guys decide to open a bar? Sonic asked. “Well, it’s a long story but I’ll give you the short version. Because of the new qualifying groups, me and the Mrs. wanted to make a bar that welcomed fighters and its fans from around the world, along with bringing many of the fighters world’s cuisine, but we didn’t want to bring fancy in this place so we made it a little bit rough, and a little bit nice, and still get a grade A from the Health Inspectors.” Pac explained the bar story. “Even though you didn’t fully explain; do you guys have Lon Lon Milk?” Sonic asked. Pac-Man began laughing. “Waka, Waka, Waka, Waka!!! Oh, yeah we have that.” “Sweet.” A happy Sonic said. Both went into the bar, unaware that Cloud is entering as well.


	3. Drunk and Drunker

**3 Hours Later…**

Back at the hotel at 1:00 in the morning, Eggman is sleeping and gets woken up by a phone call. “Hello?” He sleepily said. “WHAT?!” He lays upright and quickly gets dressed and heads to the elevator. As he reaches the lobby, Tails, Knuckles, Sticks, Orbot and Cubot are checking in. “Dr. Eggman, are you okay?” The red robot asked. “No, and I need you three to come with me now!” Eggman said to Tails, Knuckles, and Sticks. “Why, is Sonic okay?” Tail asked worried. “He’s in a bar fight!” All three gasped and went with Eggman to go and rescue Sonic, while Orbot and Cubot get their room keys.

Back at the bar, Sonic and Cloud are being held back as they argue with each other. “You think just because you have a sword makes you a badass?!” A drunk Sonic yelled out. “Yeah it does, and maybe your wife would be satisfied with me if you didn’t last two seconds!” Cloud mocked Sonic. “All right that’s it! We don’t have to wait to fight, let’s do it right now!” Sonic yelled back. “Sonic, he’s trying to get into your head!” A pleading Pac-Man was begging his friend. “No one insults my wife! At least she’s still alive!” Sonic mentioning Tifa causes Cloud to get enraged. “You son of a bitch!” Cloud draws his sword and breaks away from the group. “That wasn’t my fault!” Sonic realizes that he went too far.

“Look, I’m sorry that was not cool of me!” It did nothing to calm Cloud down. “Too late, and I don’t care if I get eliminated, as long as this blue son bitch is dead!” Cloud runs and attempts to kill Sonic, only for his sword to be grabbed by two palms belonging to Knuckles. “Don’t hurt my friend!” Knuckles threw the sword down and grabbed Cloud. “I’m willing to fight you outside despite a fast trip here and I’m a little tired, but when you try to kill Sonic, I’m never tired for that.” Knuckles words shook Cloud a little, but he still was not going to let Sonic off for that Tifa comment. “Two days from now, I’m going to outshine you and end your miracle run! And the last thing I will be happy is seeing that little runt cry for her daddy!” "Oh Shit!" Said both Eggman and Tails. "And 3, 2, 1." Pac-Man count down to the inevitable, as he said that, Sonic was about to throw a punch, but instead, a primal scream is heard and Sticks jumps onto Cloud, causing the entire place to start a bar fight. Tails and Eggman’s grabbed Sonic and Sticks, who wanted to join the fight. “Knuckles, come on!” Tails asked him as he was having fun with the bar fight. “Go ahead, I want to teach Cloud a lesson.” He said to Tails, who knew that there was no way the Echidna was going to listen.

Before they head out, Pac-Man is thrown by the door, but he lands on his feet. “How many Lon Lon drinks did he have?” Eggman asked Pac-Man. “6, and Mr. Strife over there had 10” Pac-Man answered. Without further comments, Eggman gave Pac-Man 300 bucks. “Keep the change!” He said as the ran out of there. “Good thing I called you!” Pac-Man shouted back to Eggman, and he started counting the money.

Two gun shots were fired in the air, causing everyone to stop and see it was Mrs. Pac-Man. “Listen up, anyone that took videos or even live streamed, you either take them down, erase them, or say it’s a work, or you will be banned from this bar!” Mrs. Pac-Man threatened both the competitors and bar patrons. “If you dare press me, I’m going to need a giant white ball that will make you convince otherwise!” Mrs. Pac-Man’s threat made many of the bar patrons check their phones and erase the video. Now, anyone that is competing in the last 8 or heading to Path 2, head out now, while the rest of you clean this bar then head out!” As she finished, the competitors left, while the rest of the bar patrons helped clean the bar, but neither Knuckles nor Cloud are seen.

Outside in an alley, Cloud is throwing up in a trashcan after drinking too many Lon Lon drinks. “You really had to out drink Sonic.” Said a disappointed Knuckles, leaning on a brick wall. “It wasn’t my fault!” “He had to push it by saying that I let Tifa die!” Cloud began crying. “I wanted to save her, but it felt like no matter how many times I replay it in my head, she is still going to die!” He sits a couple feet away from Knuckles “But the only reason why you lost your temper is because you can’t, no pun intended, trash talk.” Cloud looks at Knuckles, at first with a pissed off look to an agreeing look. “I just wanted to get in his head, and at first it worked but then I said that his daughter was a runt. Why did I say that?” “Because you’re an asshole and you couldn’t find any other words to say?” Knuckles answering for him. “Damn it Knuckles, why are still nice to me when I almost killed Sonic?” Cloud asked. “Because I’m your friend, and so is Sonic, who I will cheer for when he faces you, and the only way I will let you off with killing him, is if you do one thing.” Knuckles told him. What?” Cloud asked.

“Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!” Sticks yelled at Sonic as she was slapping him in the face while he is laying in Eggman’s bed in his hotel room. “All right, quit hitting me!” Sonic begged Sticks to stop. “Sticks, leave him alone.” Eggman told her, and Sticks stopped. “You better be smart, or I will use my boomerang to knock some sense into you!” She leaves with a threat. “Just to let you know, I would have let her continue but judging by what happened at the bar, you should thank her for saving your life.” He said while looking at his phone at a message he just received. “And since it’s late, I will deal with this in the morning.” Eggman goes to the other queen bed and sleeps, making Sonic look at the ceiling. “I really wish I didn’t challenge him in a drinking contest.” Sonic feeling bad that this whole thing started with a dumb drinking game.


	4. Month 2 Week 1 of Sword Training

**Monday**

Sonic is doing pushups in his room where after a month of cardio and core training, his upper body and legs have increased, but not the same as Eggman. “499...500!” He finished his pushups and went to drink water, while looking at himself in the mirror. “Wow, and I did this without any enhancements whatsoever.” Sonic admiring his own bod. “Hey Sonic, how do you manage to make dad bods look this good when no one else can compare?” He said in the third person. “Well you know it’s all about the idea of being better with yourself and treat your body like it’s a brand-new style that you don’t want to see fade away. And what about the girls that have a huge crush on a married man? Well, as much as I am a sexy SOB, I’m afraid nothing will make me leave, but the only girl that is meant for me is my wife Amy Rose.” He said as in the reflection he sees the wedding photo of him and Amy, he goes to it, and picks it up. “Oh Ames, no matter how long ago this was, this will be my favorite picture of you. Heck, when you chased me around when I was younger at first, I hated it because I wasn’t ready to settle down. I kinda wish you chased me occasionally like you used to. But that was kid stuff, and maybe you can’t get me.”

He looks at the time. ‘No more time for questions as I have to go train!’ Sonic sang as he heads out, humming city escape as runs out of the house. As soon as he heads out, he was unaware that he said all that to an eavesdropping Amy, who was listening from the closet. “That was way better than seeing him workout, but I guess it’s time for early Amy to catch a blue hedgehog.” She takes out her phone and calls Eggman. On the beach, Eggman is talking to Sonic about the next step in his training. “For the next month we are learning how to handle weapons, mostly you but you get the idea. Now, you did say that went to Camelot, right?” “I still think that was a dream, but I know how to handle a Sword.” Sonic said back to him. “Okay, but as for your sword.” Eggman handed Sonic a metal pipe, shaped like a baseball bat. “Are you serious?” Said a disappointed Sonic. “Hey, I don’t have a sword, I’ll give you a free shot!” Eggman told Sonic. The blue Hedgehog knew this was a trick but knowing the training won’t start until he makes a move, he decides to play along.

Sonic runs to Eggman, screaming a war cry and jumps to aim for Eggman’s head, but Eggman kicks up his blade that was in the sand, and blocks Sonic attack. “I knew it!” “That was an element of surprise!” Eggman smirked. “Along with this!” Sonic is punched hard and soars 30 feet across the beach, landing next to his old beach shack. “All right, now I’m pissed!” Sonic gets back up and prepares to attack Eggman, only to hear Amy scream. “Sonic, Eggman trapped me in here! Help, I can’t breathe!” Without hesitation, Sonic bolts into the shack only to see Amy fine and not in danger. “Amy, what’s going on?!” Amy did not respond, only doing her sexy pout, making Sonic realize what she was getting at. “Amy, I need to Train!” Sonic yelled. “Just five minutes.” Amy told him sexually, causing Sonic to give in. “Fine, but five minutes.”

Five minutes passed and Sonic emerges from the shack were Eggman was waiting outside the door. “You have lipstick all over your face.” Sonic looks at the mirror and sees Amy’s lipstick all over him. “I’ll wash it off.” Sonic goes to the ocean and wipes his face. Amy emerges from the shack as well. “When I told you that I wanted him to be surprised by a sneak attack, you decide to….” Eggman stopped when Amy wasn’t listening, who was feeling satisfied at what she did. “AMY!” He barked at her. “All right, in a way I am doing something that is related.to what you asked, I will only stop when Sonic catches me and prevents me from seducing him.” She explained, as much as Eggman didn’t like this, this does follow his training, since Sonic must learn to find a way to stop a sneak attack and counter, but not the way Amy is doing. “Just don’t hurt him.” He told her. “Don’t worry, he won’t hurt me.” She walks away, allowing Sonic to come back just in time with his face clean, and with the metal bat. “What was that about?” He asked Eggman. “Nothing.” Eggman lied. “Hey, how long where you at the door?” He asked Eggman since he was by the door. “Let’s get back to training!” He changed the subject by swinging his sword at him.

**Tuesday-Morning**

Sonic is about to head out of the house where Amy made Orbot and Cubot take Aurora out for school. “Amy, why did you send our daughter early to school?” Sonic asked her but Amy answered by jumped on him and began making out. “Amy, I need to leave!” Sonic begged her to let him leave during her kissing attacks. “Just five minutes, please!” Amy used her sexy pout face and Sonic couldn’t resist. “Fine! Only because your sexy pout gets me all the time!” They continued. During the walk, Cubot noticed something. “Hey, I thought Eggman asked her to do something else." “Just keep walking, and let’s worry about that bush moving closer to us every time we walk to pre-k.” Orbot said and the bush keeps following them. “I’m going to get you if it’s the last thing I do.” Sticks said as wants to get the two robots, but she falls into a ditch. “What the?!” She hears laughing coming from Aurora. “Got ya, Sticks!” Sticks gets mad, causing the three to run.

Sonic arrives at the lair’s training room. “You’re late.” A disappointed Eggman said to Sonic. “Don’t remind me.” He said to him, beginning to do pushups as punishment. 

**Tuesday-Afternoon**

Sonic and Eggman battle next to the waterfall from Sonic's house. “I thought you hated water!” Eggman asked. “I took swimming classes with Amy last year so that Aurora didn’t feel scared to go in the water!” He answered back. “Let me guess! You didn’t want your daughter to see you as a coward!” Eggman asked a different question, Sonic didn’t answer that question. “Shut Up!” As the continued to duel, both do not see a pink fin swimming towards them. Eggman sees it and gets distracted, allowing Sonic to punch him in the face. “Ha, that’s for yesterday!” Sonic celebrated but sees Eggman pointing. “Nice try, there is nothing behind me." "HOW IS ME POINTING AT THE WATER SAYING IT’S BEHIND YOU?!” Eggman yelled at him. Sonic sees the pink fin and looks back at Eggman. “Crap.” He said knowing what was coming next. Amy jumps out of the water and both fly into the secret cave behind the waterfall. “AMY!” Sonic yelled. “FIVE MINUTES!” She yelled back. Eggman sighed, allowing him to take out his phone. “Guess it’s a good time to text my girlfriend.” “WAIT, YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?!” A shocked Sonic asked Eggman.

**Wednesday**

In the jungle, Sonic and Eggman where fighting on the branches as they jump from one to another. “Of course, I have a girlfriend, we been dating for three years and no she is not a robot or anything like that!” Eggman answering Sonic’s question from yesterday. “She is actually competing in the Smash Bros qualifiers!” “Who is she?” Sonic asked. “You will meet her when she may come to visit at the Punch Out Arena.” Eggman answered back. “To compete?” “No. She is in a different qualifying stage, and that’s all I will say.” Eggman finished and both continued with jumping from one branch to another. “I’m getting close, Egghead!” Sonic cockily shouted an insult. “Don’t push your luck!” Eggman said back, and as the land on the next branch, which has a big hole in the tree, Eggman uses the sun’s rays to reflect from the sword to blind Sonic’s vision. “HEY!” Sonic shouted. “No rule said it’s not allowed!” He yelled as he continued. As Sonic got his vision back, he is grabbed by his foot and gets dragged into the tree hole. “What the?!” He begins to hold on the tree. “Oh Sonic!” Said Amy, whose face emerged from the hole. “Amy, now is not a good time!” He felt annoyed that she keeps doing this to him, but his attitude changes when Amy does her sexy pout face. “Just five minutes, please!” Sonic sighed when she said those words again. “Alright, but you still have to drag me.” Amy drags him, but he doesn’t hold on to the tree. “Being sexy is a curse. But at the same time, I do in a weird way enjoy this.” He thought to himself as he is dragged into the tree.

**Thursday**

At night, Sonic was relaxing in an ice bath at his house after an exhausting day of training with multiple red marks on his body. “I thought the flat side of the sword was painless, boy was I wrong.” He closes his eyes, dosing off while listening to music. The bathroom door opened quietly as Amy entered. Wearing only her green underwear, she tiptoes to make a quiet sneak attack. She gets near the tub and leans in to kiss Sonic, only to be stop by Sonic’s hand covering her face. “I thought you were-“ Amy is thrown into the tub. “Oh my god, it’s freezing!” She screamed as she was shivering. “Doesn’t feel good to be surprised, does it?” Sonic said to her. “No!” She screamed. “And since you didn’t ask, it’s cold because I been hit with the side of the sword so many times today, and the last thing I want today is to have sex with you!” An angry and tired Sonic said to her. “Okay I went too far, I’m sorry!” She said back, feeling bad. “Now I will turn on the hot water, if you promise to stop tackling me and delaying my training with Eggman.” Sonic demanded, and Amy nodded yes as she was too cold to speak. Sonic turns on the hot water button in the center of the tub, allowing warm water to enter the tub. “Ah.” Amy feels less cold. “How are you not freezing?” She asked. “I’m used to it, plus that time in Artic Zone helped me.” He answered her. “Amy, can you tell me why you been distracting me?” As he asked, Amy decided to tell him. “Let’s just say I wanted to help Eggman train you, but my way involved, well you know.” “So, taking me away so you can get your fix was helping me how?” “Well, you did finally stop me before anything went anywhere, so you got one thing right.” Amy pointing out that Sonic did stop the sneak attack. “I guess I can’t be mad, but what made you decide to help me?” Sonic asked, but it took Amy awhile to answer, “I was afraid that maybe my looks were not going to be up to your standards.” As she said that, Sonic knew where she got this idea. “You were in the closet watching me do push ups, weren’t you?” “Yeah.” She said feeling embarrassed.

Sonic brings Amy over to him. “Amy, I know that you are concerned that because you’re not fit, which you are by the way, doesn’t mean I’m bored of you. Hell, I did enjoy those five minutes the last couple of days.” Amy blushed when he said that. “And come on, your telling me you don’t talk to yourself in the mirror?” He asked her. “Only a few times but not as creepy as you.” They both laughed at her comment. “Ames, you’re the only one for me and I know this training has had me less at the house, but when I train, the two people that are in my mind are you and Tiny.” “Oh Sonic.” Amy got a little emotional hearing this. “Besides, even though women will look at me with sex eyes, they will be jealous of you, and if I recall, you like to brag about certain things.” Sonic giving her ideas. “Sounds fun, but I don’t want to rub it in.” She told him. “You don’t have to.” Said Sonic. “Maybe a few times.” She smiled at this. “Now since I caught you, I believe it’s my turn, and I just want to relax in the tub with you by my side.” He said as he kissed Amy. “All right.” She smiled to her husband.

“But I think afterwards, maybe instead of five minutes, it will be…” He whispered the last part to Amy. “Oh Sonic.” She said as she goes on top of Sonic, but he is still suffering pain on his chest. “Amy, still hurt!” He yelled at her. “Oh, sorry!” She laughed and went next to his side. “So, how are you going to beat Eggman?” She asked him about tomorrow’s training. “I think I know.” He answered her but won’t say what it is.

**Friday**

Sonic and Eggman are across from each other. “So far, you haven’t proved that you can beat me.” Eggman felt disappointed that Sonic showed no improvement. “Maybe today will be different.” He said as he twirls the bat. They begin to duel and before Eggman can swing, Sonic went to press the light shut off switch, and it went dark. “Hey, we are not finished, turn back the lights!” Eggman demanded. “You do realize that you can order the computer to turn the lights back on, right?” Sonic reminded Eggman. “Oh yeah.” Eggman realizing Sonic was right. “Computer, turn on the lights in the training room!” He ordered. As the lights turned back on, Eggman sees Sonic in home run position. “This is going to hurt.” He said to himself and Sonic swings the bat hard and it launches Eggman to the other side of the room, where he lands on a bunch of empty work out boxes to cushion his fall. “Home Run!” Sonic tosses the bat like a pro and heads out “See you at the house for dinner!” Sonic said as he spun out of the lair to home. “Week 1 of Weapon training complete!” He said as he breathed hard from the hit. “Computer, bring me the healing juice.” He said to the computer “This is going to be a long month.” He said to himself, passing out.


	5. Cloud vs. Sonic Full Battle

Cloud’s entrance shows a destroyed city on the screen, with No More Sorrow from Linkin Park playing. When the drumbeat comes in, the strobe lights go off, and different images of Cloud appear, including his famous battles. As the song begins, a loud roar of a motorcycle is heard.

**(Are you lost In your lies?**

**Do you tell yourself "I don't realize"?**

**Your crusade's a disguise Replace freedom with fear**

**You trade money for lives**

**I'm aware of what you've done)**

Cloud enters with his personal motorcycle Fenrir, causing many of the young adult females to scream with lust. As the song continues fire balls erupt from the stage.

**(No, no more sorrow I've paid for your mistakes Your time is borrowed Your time has come to be replaced)**

**He rides his motorcycle down the ramp and around the ring twice, with some boo’s and fans covering their ears, including Amy and Aurora.**

**(I see pain I see need I see liars and thieves**

**Abused power with greed**

**I had hope I believed**

**But I'm beginning to think that I've been deceived)**

Cloud stops the bike at the end of the ramp, gets off it and enters the ring by jumping over the ropes, and posing in the center of the ring.

**(You will pay for what you've done)**

**(No, no more sorrow I've paid for your mistakes Your time is borrowed Your time has come to be replaced)**

The Song ends with the crowd cheering for him, mostly the female fans. “What an awesome entrance!” Chun Li impressed with what she sees. “I don’t get the appeal.” Rouge not impressed with what she sees.

As Cloud awaits Sonic, he walks around the ring and then stares at the entrance way. “Come on, let’s see if that song will work again!” After a few seconds of silence, a familiar techno beat starts to hit, and the crowd starts cheering.

 **(“Woo!”)** The song began. “Is that City Escape? Chun Li asked Rouge. “Oh Yeah!” Rouge and the song lyric said at the same time. Sonic appears with a microphone, but he is not singing, he holds it in the air, making the crowd sing instead as he continues to make his way to the ring.

**‘Rolling Around At The Speed Of Sound Got Places To Go, Gotta Follow My Rainbow**

**Can’t Stick Around, Have To Keep Moving On Guess What Lies Ahead, Only One Way To Find Out**

**Must Keep on Moving Ahead No Time For Guessin’, Follow My Plan Instead**

**Trusting In What You Can’t See Take My Lead, I’ll Set You Free**

**Cloud looks around, not believing a catchy song was outshining his entrance.**

**Follow me - set me free - trust me And we will escape from the city**

**I'll make it through, follow - Follow me - set me free - trust me And we will escape from the city I'll make it through, prove it to you Follow me**

'Oh Yeah!' Sonic sang that part and heads to the center barrier where Amy, Aurora, and Eggman were and he hands the microphone to Amy as he heads into the ring. Amy begins to sing. ‘Danger Is Lurking Around Every Turn, Trust Your Feelings, Gotta Live and Learn!” Amy quickly points the microphone to Aurora, who sings without missing a beat, only changing one word. ‘I know with some luck that you’ll make it through. Got no other options, just one thing to do!’ Amy decides to sing the rest of the song with the crowd.

**'I don't care what lies ahead No time for guessin', follow my plan instead**

**Find that next stage no matter what that may be Take my lead,**

**I'll set you free Follow me - set me free - trust me And we will escape from the city I'll make it through,**

**follow - Follow me - set me free - trust me And we will escape from the city I'll make it through, prove it to you Follow me**

The song ends with Sonic doing his trademark clear stage stance, with fireworks going off on the stage. “That is hands down how you intimidate your opponent, let’s see if it will work!” Rouge screamed out. “Hopefully not!” Chun Li said back, feeling Clouds was better.

The bell rings and Cloud charges at Sonic with his blade, only for Sonic to jump over him and land on the other side. Sonic spin dashes toward Cloud but Cloud uses his sword to block his spinning quills from hitting him. Both continue to push each other close, but after 30 seconds Sonic decides to throw multiple punches at Clouds upper body, forcing Cloud to swing the flat side of the sword and bat Sonic away. Sonic hits the ropes, swings back and tackles Cloud, both falling to the ground. “Now that’s entertainment!” Rouge yelled out.

**(Injection by Hans Zimmer plays)**

A hammer appears and Sonic goes for it. “This match will end with only two hits!” Said Chun Li. Sonic grabs it and prepares to hit cloud, only for his sword to be swung. A hush silenced the crowd, at first Sonic thought he got decapitated, but then he see’s Cloud smiling, pointing at the hammer. Sonic looked and at that moment, the mallet fell off the stick. “Oh Shi-“ Sonic was cut off as Cloud side checked him to the ropes and gives Sonic the big boot, causing Sonic to land on his back. Cloud picks up Sonic and launches him in the air, making him land on top of the light rig, which began to shake.

“Oh god, I can’t watch!” Amy covered her eyes, only peeking with her open fingers. “Mom, he will be okay. It’s Dad, he will find a way to win.” Aurora assured her mom. “I should have listened to Pac-Man!” He said, recalling the conversation he and Pac had before the bar fight broke out couple of nights ago. He turns his head, looking at a home run bat that appeared. Sonic got up and grabbed the Baseball bat and knew something was about to hit him “Well, let’s play ball!” He said as he blocked an oncoming sword air strike from Cloud. “HOW CAN THAT BLOCK MY BLADE?!” Cloud in disbelief. “Less talking, more fighting!” Sonic told him, and Cloud continued to attack Sonic, while Sonic countered his attacks. As Sonic and Cloud dueled each other with many of the swings being countered and deflected. “Give Up!” “Never!” Sonic said back, both continued unaware that each of the hits and movements from them are causing the light rig to start to give way.

On the ground, Aurora noticed something was not right with the rig. “Do you guys see that?” He asked her mom and Eggman. “Yes, but only on the screen.” Amy said watching the screen. “All my god!” Eggman knew what Aurora was talking about, and tried signaling Sonic, but Sonic could not see Eggman. “SONIC THE RIG IS ABOUT TO-“ The light rig starts to fall, with the lights shutting off, not allowing anyone to see anything. Both Sonic and Cloud knew they couldn’t keep fighting, and at the last second, they grabbed onto something to hold on to as the rig falls into the ring. Amy, Aurora, and Eggman braced for the impact, but they along with anyone close to the rig outside the ring only felt a vibration.

“What the?” Eggman said as he couldn’t understand why the rig didn't destroy anything, along with not seeing a thing, neither could anyone else. “Where’s dad?” Aurora asked. “I don’t know.” Amy answered her, worried about Sonic as well.

**(Back to the moment from the first chapter)**

“Looks like your miracle run is over!” Said a cocky Cloud, but instead of an injured Sonic crying in pain, he laughs. “Why are you laughing?” “Because I got a curve ball.” As Sonic said that he threw the baseball, where Cloud tried to grab it, but then as the light rig was being returned to its normal spot, the lights turned on, blinding Cloud, the baseball disappeared and reappeared to hit him in the head, causing him to feel dizzy. “Batter Up!” Sonic said as he grabbed the baseball bat that Cloud was stepping on earlier, and with one big hit, sent Cloud flying through the barrier, causing him to lose. “Damn It!” He slammed his fist on the mat, being outsmarted by an animal.

**(Injection ends)**

“HE’S HEADING TO HYRULE!!! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG IS HEADING TO HYRULE!!! AFTER FOUR LONG YEARS!!! THE LEGEND OF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG IS COMING BACK TO THE SUPER SMASH BROTHERS ULTIMATE TOURNAMENT” Chun Li screamed out. City escape plays, the crowd cheered loud, and as Sonic got up, he tossed the bat like a pro, Sonic gets hit with hugs from Amy, Aurora, and Eggman, who were all showing emotion at the fact Sonic returned to the Tournament he has been gone for so long.

After the long embrace, Sonic kisses Amy. “I’m so happy for you!” Amy cried with joy. “You may have two matches left, but this is the one that mattered!” Eggman with a smile on his face as he hugged Sonic. “I’m happy for you, Papa!” Aurora said, causing Sonic to feel happy and this gave him an idea. He picks up Aurora and takes her to the ring and gets on the ring post. “Tiny, want to do something with me that your friends will be jealous about?” He asked her. “Yeah.” She happily answered. Without a word, Sonic points to the Hyrule sign in rafters, which Aurora did as well, fireworks went off inside, and the monitor shows the outside of the arena where more fireworks go off. “Talk about a moment that will be remembered for a lifetime!” Chun Li informed the audience. We will be back here on Friday Night for the Semi Finals and Final! Sonic will take on Hero! Good Night from Punch Out Arena!” Chun Li said as the broadcast ended.

Sonic gets down and is greeted by more hugs, this time from Tails, Knuckles, Sticks, Orbot, Cubot, who ran out from the dressing room. Another hug came in from Rouge, who quickly left the booth to hug her longtime friend. The crowd begins chanting for Sonic, who is then lifted by Knuckles in the center of the ring. “Welcome Back, Buddy!” Tails said to Sonic, who in return, not only to his friends, but to the crowd gave them a thumbs up.

**To be continued next weekend with Episode 3, The Long Awaited Rematch**


End file.
